ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Avengers (Animated series)
The Avengers (Animated series) is a spin off series based on both the Avengers movies. It also features appearances from Gamora, Star Lord, Drax, Rocket Raccoon, and Groot, Silver Surfer and Galactus and more Principal cast * Alexander Polinsky- Thor, Loki, Molecule Man, Man Thing, Devil Dinosaur * Adam Baldwin- Iron Fist, High Evolutionary, Dormammu, Rocket Raccoon, Fandral, Jack Russell/Werewolf by Night * Bumper Robinson- Falcon * Dante Basco- Ka-Zar * Gregg Berger- Captain America, Ant Man * James Arnold Taylor- Green Goblin, Dracula * John DiMaggio- Dr. Erik Selvig, Dr. Doom, Galactus * Kevin Michael Richardson- Nick Fury, Hulk, Rage, Groot * Lauren Tom- Maria Hill, Songbird, Screaming Mimi * Mae Whitman- Gamora, Nebula, Ms. Marvel * Marc Worden- Captain Marvel * Maria Canals- She-Hulk, Ellen * Michael Rosenbaum- Hawkeye, Agent Coulson, Mysterio, Star-Lord * Mike Erwin- Bucky Barnes, Moon Boy * Mikey Kelley- Black Panther, Silver Surfer * Tara Sands- Black Widow, Mystique, Enchantress, Pepper Potts, Volcana, Valkryie * Wil Wheaton- Iron Man, Jasper Stilwell, Drax * Will Friedle- Spider Man Episodes * Episode 1- Pilot- Nick Fury gets ready to unveil the dividing wall that keeps Villainville separate from Superhero City. On another side of the wall, Dr. Doom has explosives set next to the stone wall. The blast goes off and the Avengers get ready for action to stop Dr. Doom. Later, the Avengers meet Gamora, Drax, Rocket Raccoon, Star Lord, and Groot. The five think Black Widow, Hawkeye, Thor, Hulk, and Iron Man are unwanted intruders until they realize they were sent by Nick Fury to help them stop Dr. Doom. The five of them agree to be temporary members of the Avengers. * Episode 2- Six Against Infinity Part 1: From The Grave It Rises!- Black Widow gets sent to a universe with no residents except Jack Russell/Werewolf by Night, Ellen, Man Thing, and Dracula. Her electronic stun wrist devices stop working and she is forced to fight the mummies without them until she can get Jack Russell/Werewolf by Night to recharge them. The two find an abandoned lab. Dracula exits his tombstone house and his eyes start glowing upon seeing Jack Russell/Werewolf by Night. The two fight back and forth. Dracula gets ready to bite Jack's neck, but there is a piece of steel underneath that makes Dracula's teeth crack. With her electronic stun wrist devices fully charged, Black Widow comes out to fight Dracula. After mentioning fear, Dracula catches on fire and blows up the windmill. Black Widow goes in to find if any wreckage survived the explosion. The episode ends with Jack offering for Black Widow to stay with him, Man Thing, and Ellen, but she refuses. * Episode 3- Six Against Infinity Part 2: Devil Dinosaur You Say- Iron Man gets sent to the universe with Moon Boy and Devil Dinosaur. After escaping from them, he meets the High Evolutionary, who offers to assist him. Iron Man refuses to listen to him and wishes to return. The High Evolutionary gets angry and fights with Iron Man. He explains even if one were to escape, they would be stuck on his planet for good. At the same time, Captain America and Ms. Marvel do a search of the whole galaxy and their search turns up nothing. Moon Boy and Devil Dinosaur break in and help Iron Man to fight the High Evolutionary, but he proves to be too strong for them. Iron Man tells The High Evolutionary his ship is on fire and he would need to build a new one. He escapes in an escape pod. Iron Man and Moon Boy escape on Devil Dinosaur. The episode ends with High Evolutionary's ship blowing up. *Episode 4- The Quest of Valkryie- Thor returns to his home, Asgard for a while, Valkryie welcomes him back and asks him if the two can team up to reclaim Asgard from Loki and Enchantress. The two work quickly to defeat Loki and Enchantress. The two however learn Dormmamu was released from the Dark Realm. The two realize it would take more than them alone to fight Dormammu. The two get Gamora, Falcon, Captain Marvel, and Songbird to help them out. Dormammu is no match for them and is eventually banished and never allowed to return to the Dark Realm. *Episode 5- Eye of The Storm- Thor, Hulk, and Captain America have a mission to tend to in Florida involving a recent flood. In their place are Valkyrie, Gamora, and Captain Marvel. The three temporary heroes join the Avengers team to deal with Green Goblin. Spider Man stands no chance of winning until Black Widow, Hawkeye, Iron Man, Valkryie, Gamora, and Captain Marvel show up to defeat Green Goblin.